1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for authenticating an information processor such as an MFP, a personal computer or a workstation each of which is used as a node in a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
The technology has been widespread for interconnecting a plurality of information processors (nodes) such as personal computers via a communications line to form a network and for exchanging data between the information processors. Networks come in various types. A Peer-to-Peer (P2P) network, which is one of the various types of networks, is better than the other types of networks in that it can be easily established. In addition, the P2P network has a feature that each node has high anonymity.
However, the feature of the high anonymity may be a defect in the P2P network. More specifically, if a user lets his/her information processor join the P2P network, then he/she must to exchange data with a device having high anonymity. In addition, the data ends up being relayed by a device having high anonymity. Thus, the feature of the high anonymity makes it difficult for the user to verify the authenticity of devices within the network, which disturbs the user.
In order to establish a P2P network that makes users feel secure, it is required that the authenticity of nodes included in the network can be easily verified. Needless to say, in the case where other types of networks except the P2P network are established, the authenticity of each node is preferably verified. Further, in order to make users feel secure, the authenticity of a standalone device is preferably verified in advance in view of the case where the standalone device will probably join a network and the case where it will exchange data with other devices through a removable disk such as a floppy disk. For these purposes, device authentication is necessary.
The method described in Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2004-227394 is proposed as a method for authenticating devices making up a P2P network. According to the method, in the case where one computer requests contents from the other computer, a management computer creates authentication information for access used for access authentication of the computer on a contents request side to the computer on a contents distribution side.
According to the method described in the publication, however, it is necessary to set the management computer for generating the authentication information for access. The setting and operation of the management computer places a heavy burden on an administrator. In addition, advanced knowledge may be required.